


Piano Keys

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] he's waiting, waiting for the crash and the same sound Patrick's fingers make when they slam down on the piano keys [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Keys

Pete has his face buried in his arms and is biting his own skin between his teeth to keep from crying out. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's waiting, waiting for the crash and the same sound Patrick's fingers make when they slam down on the piano keys and he can feel the world crumbling in the pit of his stomach. 

He feels more push, more pressure, and the pain of being stretched so far and having nothing to show for it. He chokes on a dry sob and bites hard on his arm. He can vaguely feel knuckles rubbing circles along the edge of his hip, can barely hear a soft voice making gentle noises and telling him he's doing fine, he's doing great. Pete doesn't feel great, but he keeps still, tries to focus on the voice instead of the seemingly impossible stretch.

Then Patrick's fingers are twisting and Pete starts to hear the crescendo as his teeth leave his arm and he's moaning, pushing up on his arms, fingers digging into the sheets, pressing back. And he's rewarded with more, more and he's crying out and he doesn't even care. Patrick's free hand comes around to touch him and he's done. He's collapsing back into the mattress and he can hear the piano keys somewhere through the muffled noises coming out of his mouth and the harsh breaths pushing through Patrick's lips. 

The world is falling down around him and on top of him and beside him on the bed as it all ends and the music starts to fade out. He can barely feel the weight of the mattress dip down, hardly realizes he's being pulled into Patrick's arms. His hearing is starting to come back and his toes hurt from curling and they're both sticky from sweat. 

Pete reaches to take Patrick's hand in his, letting his fingers skim across the nails and then slip down to rub against the ridges of his knuckles. There's a small, almost invisible bump on the third knuckle. There's probably no one else who knows that. Pete kisses it.


End file.
